


An Inky Error

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Fell's Invasion [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Error/ink - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Edgeberry - Freeform, Pregnancy, Rescue, Sanscest - Freeform, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Undertail, Undertale Genocide Route, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Ink is captured by Error but finds out that not all is how it seems with the dark and dangerous skeleton.  And when an Underswap Sans joins them, things can only get better!- Offshoot to Fell's Invasion - *NO SPOILERS*





	1. Chapter One - Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story for BlueB03 who made my profile picture! Thanks bud! I so appreciate it! :)

**Chapter One - Capture**

 

Ink closed his eye sockets as he stood still, before allowing himself to start breathing in deeply, letting his other senses take over the introduction to this new AU.He smelled the light perfume of fresh, spring flowers – just starting to bloom –, freshly cut grass, and the crisp morning dew.He could hear birds, of countless and nameless species, chirping and flying through the trees surrounding him.He could feel the soft grass pressing under his sneakers.He giggled then, breaking the tranquil sounds of life around him.This AU was already so wonderful, so full of life, and so full of artistic possibilities.Whoever had created this one had a wondrous imagination, and was full of vivid details of the environment.Gorgeous.Opening his sockets he glanced one way, and then another, he before he looked more closely at the trees that surrounded him in the dense wood.Judging by their size and the thickness of their trunks, Ink guessed that he had teleported into the heart of the mother forest.He was pleased to note such diversity of species too.Pine, spruce, and other deciduous trees had taken root and sought refuge here.Noting a small grass trail that traveled deeper into the forest, Ink decided that he would explore the forest a little longer before he set up his camp.

He began to walk along the path as he tucked his large, magical paintbrush into the strap on his jacket, his long brown scarf dragging on the ground behind him.Gazing around he saw butterflies, of all shapes and colours, gently flitting between wildflower to wildflower, pausing every so often to quench their thirst on the sweet nectar that these flowers provided. Pausing, he crouched carefully down, watching.as a rare black spicebush swallowtail landed on a daisy.He watched its long elegant tongue uncoil and daintily lap at the bright yellow eye.Ink sat transfixed as he took it all in.The black and blue markings stood out from the stark white of the petals, the green of other stems and grass making the scene somehow even more vivid.How Ink wished he could show the creator this very scene.How his small contribution to the world spawned new imaginings and minor creators making creations of their own.He gently smiled, his one eye light turning into the shape of a sharp yellow star, the other changing to a deep, navy blue as he watched the spicebush swallowtail finally fly away, having drank its fill of syrup.The wings flapped easily, lifting it higher into the sky until it caught a gentle breeze, which helped propel it faster out of Ink’s line of sight.

Ink stood up again, brushing off his clothing as he prepared to continue traveling onwards.He frowned slightly, catching a quick glance at his white shirt, noting the slight tear and ragged threads in his one sleeve.Error had hit him with that last puppet string attack as he teleported here after all.He had thought he had been fast enough but it seemed like the dark skeleton had been almost prepared for his escape after all.

He and Error had just battled it out in the Anti-Void, Ink trying to protect an odd, new version of PokemonTale while Error was trying to destroy it.Somehow, Ink was able to win the battle and get away, and just in the nick of time too.Though, lately anyways, it was beginning to seem to Ink like the dark destroyer was becoming desperate to, at the very least, capture him.Everywhere that Ink went, Error was soon to follow.Everything that Ink created, Error destroyed or attempted to.It seemed like everywhere he was, Error was only one or two steps behind him.Not that Ink blamed Error of course.If his job was destroy the unoriginal AUs than he too would want to get rid of one who was in charge of making them.It would make the job a lot easier, not to mention take a lot less time, if he was able to stop the flow of creations.

As Ink continued on down this new path, pausing every so often to stop and smell the flowers or observe the shadowy figures of far off wild life, he started to feel a little hungry.He had used up a lot of his magic when he had fought Error, and now was paying the price for it.His body was demanding fuel and, all too soon, it will also demand sleep.Digging through one of the pockets of his brown vest, he came across a cinnamon bunny, one that he had bought when he had last visited the Undertale universe, the original Undertale brothers that is, created by the creator himself.Pleasantly surprised that it was still moist and warm, he ate it slowly, savouring the sweetness, fluffiness of it.Just as he was about to pop the last bite in his mouth, a small, cheeping noise caught his attention.

Turning again off the trail again, he at first saw nothing.Odd, he had definitely heard something.Hearing a few more cheeps he finally looked down into what humans would call a fairy circle.

To his delight his saw what looked to be both alive and wild, fuzzy cotton balls, scurrying around on the forest floor.Their hair was long and untamed, in various shades of every imaginable colour.They moved, seemingly with purpose, and always with a slight bounce in their movements, much like an eager dog.Looking closer he saw a teeny-tiny pine sapling in the middle of the fairy circle, and what looked to be little stone buildings surrounding it.Ink giggled.Was this the AU’s version of the Undertale creatures?They reminded him of what Core Frisk had described as Smurfs.He saw a blue cotton ball with a red patch on the top of its ‘head’, walking or bouncing along with a bright yellow one.Scanning the area close by, he then saw a blue and white ‘walking’ with a white and red one.No doubt.Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus were all alive and well here.Hopefully this AU would be safe from the genocide route.It would be far too easy for the kid to step on everyone, killing them all at the same time.

Ink shook his head, clearing his mind. What a morbid thought.Watching the creatures he saw that many were carrying berries, nuts and other seeds down into a hole by the tree.Were they like ants then?Gathering supplies to hibernate for the winter?Smiling softly, Ink put his last bite in front of the Papyrus cotton ball.The ball froze, staring at the food in what could only be described as surprise, before letting out a loud ‘nyeh heh heh heh!’, so loud it caused Ink to stumble backwards, before grabbing the food and taking it off into the dark depths of the colony.Ink smiled again, Papyrus always seemed to be a constant source of joy and entertainment, wherever he was, and whichever AU he appeared in.

Carefully moving away, trying to avoid stepping on any of the creatures, Ink made his way back to the trail and continued on.He saw a few echo flowers but, when he approached them, they remained silent.He supposed that the little cotton ball creatures were too small reach the ‘ears’ of the flower to activate the mimicking capabilities.

Finally he made it to the great Waterfall.Ink paused a moment, once again to do nothing but observe.The water itself was clear as crystal, reflecting the clear blue sky perfectly.The crashing sound of the water echoed throughout the little valley, making it appear peaceful and calm.Ink wondered if the Temmies were as small and cute as these little Undertale cotton-creatures or if they were their normal selves.

His yawn quickly interrupted his thoughts though.Now that he had fed himself, his bones were aching, demanding him to rest to rejuvenate his magic.Ink looked around, deciding that here was as good as any for a quick nap before he continued on his exploration.

Finding one of the smaller trees on the edge of the Waterfall, Ink quickly climbed it, the bark being thick and there being a multitude of smaller branches made it easy to climb up onto a thicker branch.Stretching himself out on the chosen nap branch, Ink crossed his arms behind his head and allowed his sockets to finally shut.Ten minutes, he promised himself as the light faded to dark behind his lids, just ten minutes and he’ll continue his walk…

* * * * * * * 

When Ink finally awoke he knew at once that several things were wrong.

One – before he even opened his sockets – the place was both silent and dark.It was even quieter than a graveyard to Ink’s dismay.

Two – his magical paintbrush was missing.He had no means to defend and attack, to create and escape.

Three – he was hanging upside down and a dark blindfold was covering his eyes.

Wait…. Hanging?Were those strings attached to him, perhaps?

“Error!” he screamed, beginning to try and wiggle free of his bindings.

He heard a low chuckle somewhere in front of him.“wHAT’S WRONG, iN-I-iN-Inky?” the gruff voice taunted, broken up by the well-known glitching stutter.“i THOUGHT IT WAS RATHER SWEET OF YOU tO-tO DROP IN AND-and HANG OUT FOR A LITTLE WHILE-wh-WH-While…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has been captured by Error... who seems to be not feeling his normal destroyer-like self?

**Chapter Two**

 

Ink struggled against his bonds, furious at himself.  How could he let this happen?  He knew better than this!  He had just finished fighting Error for the Creator’s sake.  Instead of napping on that open tree branch he should have hid.  What was he, a baby bones?  He struggled a little more, feeling the strings tighten on his arms and legs.

            Error chuckled.  Ink guessed he was enjoying watching him struggle for his freedom.  “e-E-easy THERE i-I-ink-INKY.  Jus-JusT WANT to-TO HAVE A CHAT WITH YOU is all, IS ALL.”

            Ink looked up to where the dark skeleton’s voice was seemingly coming from.  The blasted blindfold even muffled the sounds.  “How can I trust you?” he demanded.  “In all the time I’ve known you, all you’ve done to me is belittle my creations, destroy my art and attempt to do me harm, along with everyone in the multiverse.  To even have this supposed ‘chat’ you’ve kidnapped me.  Besides, what would the ‘Great Destroyer’,” he said, a tad mockingly, “ever want with an artist like me?”

            There was a pause.  Ink was worried that he had scared off Error, leaving him to dangle, blindfolded, in the Anti-Verse with the of dreaded puppets for the rest of eternity.  There was a soft scuffling sound in front of him and Ink felt his blindfold being gently untied and tugged from his eye sockets.  Bright light finally reappeared in his vision, causing him blink rapidly, clearing the after-spots from his eyes.  Finally, the spots settled and Ink was able to see his surroundings.  Standing in front of him, was indeed the dreaded Error!Sans.  The dark skeleton looked up at him, almost with concern.  Odd.  In all their battles, Ink had never seen Error look that way before, even when either himself or Ink had been dealt serious damage.

            Ink had always secretly admired Error, or more like admired how unique his design was.  The Creator must have taken great pride with his design.  He looked to be an almost normal Sans, although although slightly taller than most other Sans, he would still be considered short and stout, he wore a similar jacket to all of them, with shorts and slippers as his one and only outfit.  There were a few subtle differences though.  Instead of white bones, his were black with the exception of both arm and leg bones, which were both blood red, and his tips of his fingers, which were yellow.  The eye sockets too were this odd shade of red, but this was caused by the surplus of Determination that flowed within him, and he had two yellow pupils, with his blue core sparking in the right pupil.  Underneath his sockets appeared to be tear stains which were also blue, the same shade of his core.  His clothes were dark, almost blending in with the rest of his boney body.  And usually he wore a disgusted snarl on his skull, showing off his yellow teeth, as if he hated absolutely everything.  Today he looked, rather passive, almost peaceful.

            “H-h-how eLSE Were i-I to make sURE t-t-THAT you didn’t RUN aWay f-f-From mE?” he asked, quickly waving away Ink’s open mouth and suggestion.  “I-I’ll get sTRAIGHT to the P-poINt, i-i-Inky… I… I need your help.” He said, now looking at the blank floor.

            Ink paused, that was unusual.  Error was, like all Sans without a Papyrus to pull them from their depression, were solitary, and him more so than others.  “And what, in the name of the Creator, would you need my help with?  I’m not a destroyer Error, you might as well dust me if you try to force me to do any of that.”

            Error blinked up at him, confused and shocked.  “No. No no… N-n-NOTHING l-l-l-like that… it’s just that…” he glanced around, unsure of how to continue… “I’ve… I’ve been given a m-m-M-mission…” he stuttered out.

            Ink paused in his struggling.  “A mission?”  He asked, “By the Creator himself?”

            Error shook his skull.  “No, not Toby,” he said, still unwilling to use the Underground’s title for him. “Though… I-i-I guess…” he sighed.  “Y-y-you know, this is r-r-rather d-d-DIffICULT t-t-to explain… If I l-let you d-d-down, c-can I count on you not to rn-RUN?”

            Nodding, Ink responded, “You have my paintbrush.  I’m not going anywhere, even if I wasn’t curious.”  He then began to feel the stings on his legs, slowly untie, using his body weight to right himself, before the strings on his arms were released.  Hmm… Error must be serious.  He could have easily just dropped Ink to the ground, been simple and quicker.  Error signalled Ink to follow as he began to lead him from that corner of the Anti-Verse and deeper into the maze, Ink once again noting that Error stood taller than him by a couple of inches.

            “I-i-i-I’ll try to keep it simple,” Error said, rubbing the back of his skull.  A universal Sans sign of uneasiness.  “I… I met t-the Core Frisk.”

            Ink stared at him.  Even he, with all his traveling through the AUs and Multiverses, he himself had not met Core Frisk.  She was too well hidden, and was able to teleport or hide if anyone came close to her if she didn’t want to be found.  “Really?” he asked, a twinge of jealously mixing with his voice.  Why would she pick Error of all Sans…?

            “Don-DoN’t wo-RRY, Inky,” Error chuckled, “it-IT was not a s-s-s-s-SocIAL visit… the-the-THE mission t-that I’m on… it-it-it is hers.”

            Ink politely waited, more than a little intrigued.  Core Frisk of all the characters not talking to the Creator first?  This had to be interesting to say the least.

            “A-As you know,” Error continued, still leading Ink through the Anti-Void, “Core Frisk h-h-has been saving the surv-Sur-survivors of the genocide routes.”  Ink nodded.  He knew that much.  It’s what allowed the player to reset the game once Core Frisk saved those who could be saved.  “Did you know though,” Error asked, “that the Creator has divided his power among others?”

            “What?!” gasped Ink, “Now I know you’re pulling my leg!”

            Error shook his head.  “I wish I were Ink… i-i-I wish I were…” they finally came up to a huge computer, much like the ones Ink had imagined NASA’s walls were covered with.  Error clicked on the power and stepped back as the screen turned on. First, there was only black as the screen powered on.  And then…

            Ink gasped, much louder this time, eyes glued to the screen.  “Are those… are those constellations?”

            Error nodded.  “T-t-the constellations represent the p-P-Power of t-the c-c-Creator…” he said.

            Ink stared at the screen.  “But… but there’s…”

            “Countless of them.” Error finished.  “It-it-it’s difficult to-TO explain b-b-but, it-it seems to be that each of these sys-systems are minor Creators too.  All circling the main Creator, T-t-Toby Fox.”  Ink couldn’t say anything, just continued to stare at the screen.  Look at all that life!  The Multiverse was more diverse than even he had originally thought.  “T-T-to make it-IT even more confusing,” continued Error, “you and I were not-WERE NOT cr-created by T-t-Toby… rather one of these minor C-C-Creators did.” he said, gesturing out.

            Ink was dumbfounded.  He was sure that he had been created by the original Creator.  His passions and art lined up with his, and he sought to bring joy to the other AUs.  “So,” he began, “where is your creator?” he asked Error.

            Error punched a few buttons on a keypad, causing the screens to change.  “T-T-There,” he said, pointing at a constellation that looked a bit like a pig with a curly tail.  “R-r-real name is loverofpiggies, I just call her-her, Pig-pig-Piggy for short.” He stuttered.

            “Unbelievable…” murmured Ink.

            “F-f-For you,” Ink said, typing again, the screens panning out to view a comet traveling the Multiverse, “m-m-meet Comyet.”  Ink stared in awe at the traveling star.  The true Creator helped the minor Creator make him?  Still, such a blessing to even be alive.

            “O-Ooh look…” Error said suddenly, pointing at a slightly triangular pack of stars, “l-l-look.  There’s-THERE’s babypizzawonderland, and there,” he said pointing at a tiny leopard grouping, “there-there’s Lina-Lines.  Looks-LOOKS like a bit of-OF a gathering today…  A little Be-Beside her is the Battre twins – Rage and Mature to-To-today.  And then BB-03 is peeking out from behind the nova.” Error said, gesturing to a human-like grouping of stars.  “E-e-every one of the-THESE con-constellations has the power to-TO-to Create and to des-DESTORY.”

            “This is crazy,” Ink said, hardly daring to believe it.  Part of him thought that it was just another cruel joke of Error’s.  But on the off chance that there was this much life and creation…  “So, getting back on topic, what does Core Frisk have to do with all of this?” he asked.

            “Well,” Error said, “a l-l-LOT o-oF new Creators have been writing of g-geno-genocide routes, l-L-leaving, THE-the survivors BR-broken-hearted a-And with-without a-A-a ReSET OP-OPTION.  Co-Core Frisk is hoping that I-i-I can travel iNTO these-these Universes and-AND som-SOMEHOW s-ss-s-stop them from separating every-e-EVERYOne.”

            Ink nodded.  It was simple really.  If Error could find a way to stop these minor Creators from killing characters or separating them… well it could only mean a world of good.  Though he had one last question though.

            “So what’s in it for you Error?  I can’t see the ‘Great Destroyer’ running off and stopping all this from the goodness of your soul.  I can see you wanting these ‘Creators’ to run rampant, to eliminate as many of the AUs as possible.”

            Error turned his yellow gaze and stared at Ink, who bravely met his gaze.  For a moment the two stared at each other, the silence becoming thick and uncomfortable.  Finally Error turned away from the colourful monster.  “C-c-Core F-Frisk has offered TO-to help me f-f-find m-m-my brother.” He said quietly.

            Ink stared at the dark skeleton.  His brother was still alive?  Suddenly it clicked for Ink.  Error wanted his help to stop as many genocides or separations as possible so Frisk would find his brother.  Right now, Ink would be the only skeleton that could travel between AUs, making him the ideal ally.

            Ink grasped Error’s shoulder.  Enemies they may be, perhaps Error’s Papyrus would help bring him bring him back to his old-Sansy self, less destructor or eliminator.  “Well, if you want my help,” Ink said, “you’re going to need to give me back my brush!”

* * * * *

            Ink panted, slumped into his chair.  How long had it been since he had agreed to help Error?  A year?  Year and a half?  Whichever the number it had been, it had passed, seemingly in a blink of an eye.  Both himself and Error had traveled through countless AUs, rescuing all sorts of monsters from a cruel and depressing fate.  There were many of the original three he had realized; Tale, Fell and Swap, though a few of the various Creators own creations.  The amount of creativity and life was truly a sight to behold… but it was exhausting traveling through it all.

            But it had brought Error and Ink together in ways that neither of them expected.  Error surprisingly had admitted one day that he thought Ink’s art was “good, he guessed” and Ink had discovered that under that nasty attitude of Error’s, Error actually had a personality.  And as the days continued to pass they became more and more comfortable with one another. Until…

            A shadow fell over Ink, causing his sockets to open wide with surprise, as a dark skull clanked against his in a skeleton kiss.  “H-h-How’s m-m-my little I-i-Inky?” he asked fondly.

            Ink gave a small giggle.  If two years earlier anyone had told him that Error and him would be a couple, he would have scoffed and scolded them over making such a rude and terrible joke.  But now… now it only felt natural.

            “I’m fine Error,” he smiled, snuggling a little more into his mate, “in fact, we both are…” he said, cradling his ecto-stomach.  Error only softly smiled and hugged him tighter.  PaperJam wasn’t due to enter the world for a few months yet they already felt like they were already there with them.

            “G-g-Got e-e-enOUGh energy for-FOR one more run to-TOD-today?” Error asked, worriedly looking him over.

            Ink smiled and got to his feet.  “Of course I do, lead the way!”

            Error pulled Ink close and summoned his magical strings, pulling open the portal from the Anti-Verse to yet another Multiverse.  Ink felt his soul twist in excitement.  It never got old to visit other Creators’ universes.  To see their take on life in the Underground.

* * * * *

            Ink and Error walked through the gray environment, Ink pressing his scarf to his mouth and nose.  They were already much too late for this world.  This whole world had been dusted and the dead monsters’ dust clung thickly to the air, already causing both skeletons to wheeze and cough.  Error had offered to turn back to the Void, fear for the dust affecting PaperJam and Ink, but Ink insisted to keep going forward, to see what they could salvage from here.  Judging from a few clues it appeared to be one of a few Swapverses, meaning that it was the evil Frisk had come through and dusted all of these monsters.  Error and him were slowly making their way to the judgement hall, carefully checking for any remaining survivors.  Hoping against hope that they would be able to save at least one monster here.

            As they walked through the normally gold and yellow halls, now turned duty and gray , they noticed magical residue and bone fragments everywhere, along with even a few splotches of red.  Blood or marrow perhaps?  They must have just missed the battle between the human and either Sans or Papyrus.  With these Swap universes, the Creators seemed to be almost equally divided on who would face the human.  The lazy Papyrus or the energetic and armoured Sans.

            As they came closer to the edge of the hall however they began to hear crying.  Big sobbing sounds, crying as if there was no end in sight for this great sadness.  Error stepped in front of Ink and approached first, he took it upon himself to protect his mate and unborn child in any way possible.  Even at the cost of his own life.

            To their slight relief it was a blue armoured Sans that cried at the edge of the hall.  The dead human child was in front of him and had been punctured a multitude of times by a great amount of bones, blood still slowly dripping from the body’s wounds.  It’s butcher knife on the ground in front of it, the tip of the blade missing.  Ink shuddered at the ghastly sight.  He was lucky that he himself never had gone through this ordeal.  He didn’t know how well he would survive it.

            When they were in front of the little Sans, Error coughed a little bit, causing the Swap Sans to let out a tiny shriek and stumble to his booted feet, magic already at his fingertips, his core in his left eye, lighting up with blue fire.  For a moment, they stood at each other.  Ink could see the confusion on the Swap’s face as he looked back and forth between the two skeletons.  Dark and white skeletons, although both colourful and unusual for what he was accustomed to seeing.  Finally, giving a hard swallow he spoke.  “OH… I WAS, UH, WORRIED THAT YOU WERE THE HUMAN, COMING BACK TO FINISH ME OR THIS WORLD OFF…” he said, allowing his magic to fade out.

            “N-n-nope,” Error said, “j-just a cou-couple of t-t-travellers wandering around THE-the multiverse.  S-s-so k-k-kid,” he stuttered, “w-wWHAT happened t-TO you?”

            Swap stared between the two for a bit longer, wiping his sockets dry.  “WELLLL…” he said, unsure of how to begin, “THIS IS THE THIRTIETH RESET FOR THIS WORLD…  AND THE FIRST RUN WHERE THE HUMAN SLAUGHTERED EVERYONE… I… I TOLD THEM THAT…. THAT IF WE WERE REALLY FRIENDS AT ONE POINT, TO NEVER COME BACK.  AND THEY HAVEN’T.  NOT EVEN TO RESET…” he finished numbly, his eyes now staring at the floor.  “SO… SO MY BROTHER…  HE’S GONE…”  He burst into tears again, both Error and Ink now noticing the scrap of orange fabric, tied around his wrist like a thick bracelet.

            Ink and Error looked to each other.  Somehow they both knew that they couldn’t bear to ship him to the abandoned AU that Core Frisk held.  Besides, once PaperJam came into the world, wouldn’t it be nice to have some extra help?

            “Come with us!” Ink said, holding out a hand to the Swap Sans.  Swap stopped his tears for a moment and looked up into the kind face above him.  “Help us stop this from happening to other monsters.  Come with us!”  Ink tried again still holding out his hand to him, smiling at the little one.  Error too gave a strangely soft smile.

            The little Swap monster looked back and forth between the two of them before nodding and grasping Ink’s hand.


	3. Chapter Three - the Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has past since the Swap!Sans, or Berry as he has been renamed, has joined with Ink and Error. But, as he finally gets his own mission, will he find it too much to handle

 

 

Stretching, Berry woke slowly, causing his bones to creak and shudder back into place.  As usual he jolted, not immediately recognizing the room.  Once he did, he felt his bones relax, and the cartilage shift.  Yawning, he rubbed the sleep dust from his eye and stared at his orange bracelet.  “MORNING PAPY.” He said.  The bracelet of course, said nothing back to him.  When Berry had come across the dust pile by the stream and his brother’s hoodie, it had unleased memories from the previous resets, unleashing a deep rage within him and causing him to create his own Determination.  He had been hoping that the human would reset, restoring Swapverse for what it was before they slaughtered everyone but, to his dismay he had waited hours but nothing changed.  The human indeed had given up and, perhaps as a last resort, decided against resetting, preventing the return of his beloved brother.

 

A last, cruel attack.

 

He had almost fallen when Ink and Error had come across him and now, now he was better.  Although it wasn’t the best time in his life (those times would always be reserved for when he was with Papy), it wasn’t the worst.  Ink and Error had been training in Core Frisk’s mission and, so far he was really enjoying it.  Preventing what happened to him with other monsters was a cause worthy of the Royal Guardsman-to-be….

 

… like he would ever be able to become a Royal Guardsman now.

 

Shaking his head, he gathered his wits again.  He couldn’t afford to think like that.  Negatively, hard on himself, etc.  Ink and Error were counting on him to be his very best, especially with Ink being so far along in his pregnancy they had to be even more careful.  One small hit and he could lose the baby.  That wasn’t an option.

 

Jumping out of the bed, he quickly straightened the covers and stretched again.  Ink and Error had been able to pull some of his things from his universe and make up a quick bedroom for him.  He much appreciated having a little bit of home with him but, it still wasn’t the same.

 

As he jogged into what they had dubbed the ‘Control Room’, he realized that there was a strange glow coming from the room.  Perring in cautiously, he almost gasped out loud.  There, sitting on one of the chairs in the room was a pale girl.  The colours were dully muted and the eyes were blank and dark.  This must have been the Core Frisk that they were talking about.  As he watched she gave a quick nod and disappeared from the room.  She could teleport?  He watched a little longer as Ink and Error anxiously talked amongst themselves quietly.  They looked extremely worried.

 

Finally he chose to enter the room.  “HEY GUYS!” he cheerfully cried out.  “GOOD MORNING!”  He gave a gentle hug to Ink but avoided Error.  Error had made it clear that, unless he was Ink, there was a no touching rule.  Berry respected that.  Papy had made it clear that there were some people, like himself, that enjoyed hugs and touching, and others, like Error and Grillby, who preferred not to be touched, and he had to respect that.  He backed away from the couple.  “SO.  WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?  ANOTHER MISSION?” he asked.

 

Ink and Error looked at each other, talking to each other without words, and looked back at him.  “Yes, but you should probably stay here…” began Ink.

 

Berry instantly began to pout.  “WHAT?  NO WAY.  WHY?”

 

“Well… it involves you and… and Underswap in a way.”  Ink said, looking at Error, unsure on how to proceed.  Berry began to quiver a bit in anticipation.  This must be something big.  He had to be a part of this!

 

Luckily Error took over.  “y-You s-s-ssee Berry,” he said, “t-TH-there is a CON-nstellation th-THAT h-has c-C-c-cauSed a LOT of is-issue-ISSUES with C-C-cCore Frisk…” he paused to pull up the computer screen, showing a star map.  “B-b-Berry, meet the-THE Beaver constellation.”

 

Berry looked at the groupings of stars.  It did faintly look like a beaver but it was always sort of hard to tell with stars.  It would have been a lot clearer for his brother…  He trusted on what Ink and Error said though.  “OK…” he said hesitantly.

 

Ink and Error looked at each other, and this time it was Error the one to shrug.  Ink sighed.  “Well we might as well just spit it out.  You know how a lot of these stars write either different timelines or relationships?” Ink asked while Berry nodded.  “Well, these stars specialize in writing the pairing called ‘Edgeberry’, which there is an Underfell Papyrus, paired with an Underswap Sans…” Ink said, pausing to allow Berry to absorb this information.

 

The blue skeleton blinked a little in confusion, before looking back at the stars.  He had seen this type of pairing before in timelines though he hadn’t known the specific ‘ship’ name for it.  Not that he had a problem with it, to each their own opinions, it was just he had usually seen most writers pan off and write other pairings or stories, or move on to different subjects.  Not just continuously write the same couple, over and over again.  “OK… PLEASE, PLEASE GO ON.  TELL ME MORE,” he said again, urging Ink to continue.  He could feel himself trembling.  This was something big.  Something good.  Something where he would be at least be able to contribute something real to the group.  Not just ‘pretend’ as he had felt for so long.

 

Ink nodded.  “Well, there is one specific trilogy that Core!Frisk has a problem with.”  Ink keyed in a command on the computer so a specific star trail was shown on the monitor.  The lead star was a deep blood red colour, odd for a star, and alarmingly had black cracks through it and the end, just as disturbing.  “This star trail in the Beaver timeline, it is known as ‘Fell’s Invasion’.  Long story short, and no spoilers for the story in case the author finds out what we are planning, Underfell invades Underswap, and a lot of serious trouble ensues.  Core!Frisk has seen into the author’s mind and does not like where the story is headed.  She wants us to enter the story and change the plot, change its ending.”  Ink said.

 

Error turned to Berry.  “D-d-DOEs th-that make s-s-s-s-Sense?” he asked.

 

“SO, JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT I HAVE THIS CORRECT, CORE!FRISK WANTS US TO CHANGE AN AUTHOR’S STORY LINE?  CHANGE EVERYTHING?” he asked.  Error and Ink nodded encouragingly.  They knew that Berry would understand.  “BUT… BUT WHY?” asked Berry.  “INK, YOU’VE SAID IT TO ME BEFORE THAT CREATIVITY IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT TALENTS THAT ANYONE CAN PROCESS.  WHY DO WE WANT TO INFLUENCE IT OURSELVES?  DOESN’T THAT GO AGAINST YOUR VALUES?” he asked.

 

Ink looked from Berry, to Error and back down to his small belly, looking anxious.  He had known that this question was coming.  He still didn’t have a good answer for it though.  “Normally yes,” he said, “but Core!Frisk was scared.  She could not give all the details, but could tell us that there would be something terrible happening to Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, and many other monsters if we did not stop this author.”

 

Berry froze.  “SOMETHING… SOMETHING HAPPENS… TO THIS PAPYRUS?” he asked.  In that single instant his mind was flooded with images.  His older brother feeding, bathing and playing with him as a baby bones.  Paps and himself pretending to be members of the Royal Guard as children.  When Gaster fell into the Void, Paps bravely telling him to stay strong, that he would always look after him.  His brother, always sleeping, tired from working three jobs to keep the house, clothing on them and keep food in the fridge.  The constant sacrifices that his brother made for him.  The memory of his brother being cut down still blazed fresh in his mind.  Determination began to build and well within him.  He had to stop another Sans from undergoing the same pain that he did. It was his duty.  He survived the genocide run and knew the pain of being forced to live without the one he loved most.  He would prevent that from happening again, he swore.

 

Ink and Error looked at one another, once again silent words passing between them.  Berry looked at them with slight irritation and pouted slightly.  It wasn’t fair that they were able to do that.  How was he supposed to convince them if he didn’t know what the argument was?  It was like he was fighting blind!

 

Ink and Error tore their eyes away from one another and looked at Ink’s stomach, the small multi-coloured heart just shining through his tunic, the smallest hill in the tunic.  The worried looks on their skulls said enough.  Ink needed rest.  This would only stress the baby, Paperjam, out, making the pregnancy even more difficult than it already was.

 

Ink and Error turned back to Berry. “Fine… this once.  In and out.”  Ink said.  “As a Swap skeleton you’ll draw the least amount of attention anyways…”

 

Berry could hardly hold back his excitement!  Finally!  Something real!  He could help!  Maybe Ink and Error would finally see how useful he actually was and have him do more…

 

Ink and the baby needed to be protected, meaning that Ink was off duty, confined to rest and ‘light’ work until he gave birth, and Error couldn’t go alone.

 

This is just what he wanted… what he needed!  He needed to be helpful, have a couple adventures. Finally… finally he felt like his life had purpose again.  He would make this constellation-author rue the day that she ever started to write this story!  Make her cure the day that she ever thought of doing something, anything to the Swap!Papyrus and Sans here.  After all, if Core!Frisk was involved… it had to be something big.  Something bad.

 

Yes.  Yes he would stop this madness.  He would make his brother proud of him… his sacrifices would not be in vain.

 

* * * * *

 

When Berry stepped through the portal he was stunned.  It was almost exactly like his Snowdin.  From the position of Muffet’s café, to the great tree in the middle of the town, it looked the same.  Except… Berry quickly dived behind a nearby trash can and watched as two darkly armoured guards strode by him, both without a care in the world.  Those guards he had never seen in his Underswap.  They had to be of Underfell.  Berry gulped, watching as they walked away, talking animatedly towards the other.  They looked so strong, the tendons and muscles swelling in their arms were a prime example. The weapons that they carried, those looked positively deadly though his Alphys would know more about them.  And then, there was that… that aura that they gave off…

 

It radiated pure evil…

 

Berry gulped.  Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe he wasn’t as ready for this mission as he had thought himself.  But no.  Ink and Error – those two were counting on him!  And, if he did this right, the next time that Dream!Sans came over, he would have an adventure to tell him…  And then there was his and this universe’s Papyrus…. he had to finish this.  He owed it to him in the way.  So, it was for everyone that he would finish this.  For their sakes he would continue on.

 

He had to stop this evil Beaver.  No excuse!

 

 

Creeping through the town was slower than he had thought it would be.  Although he had the so-called ‘hometown advantage’ there were the Underfell guards everywhere.  He was forced to take detour after detour, hide again and again.  Soon he was exhausted, small beads of sweat dripping into his sockets and his unneeded breaths came in small huffs… and he hadn’t even reached where he was supposed to yet.  This was stupid, he realized.  He should have gotten more information from Ink and Error, or they from Core!Frisk.  How was he supposed to stop the author and their plans for Papyrus if he didn’t know what these plans were?  He could be making his way through Snowdin for nothing.  This was ridiculous!

 

Another trio of guards walked right in front of Berry, for the moment not seeing him.  They seemed engrossed in one of the guard’s stories. He looked to be a type of dog, though not one that he had seen in his universe, holding a small, dark trident.  As Berry silently panicked he heard the guard tell the others about the Swap!Rabbit that he had just dusted, in gross, disgustingly vivid detail.

 

Finally gathering his senses he ducked into another alley, panting, and just dodging yet another group of guards.  Grumbling he turned…

 

And felt his soul freeze in his rib cage.

 

There, laying on the ground of the alley, was a little blue skeleton, obviously himself but of this universe.  There was no mistaking the blue battle body and homemade bandana.  This Sans looked terrified, his blue eye lights not stars or heart shaped, but wide and frightened.  There was a red scarf tied around his jaw, killing any sounds that he might have made.  A large red, gloved hand pined both his wrists to the ground, the other gently stroking his arm and leg bones as the owner, a tall, jagged skeleton hovered over him, a greedy look etched deeply into his damaged skull…

 

Berry stared for a second, transfixed by what he was seeing.  How could the author imagine this?  No… this was Underswap!  Nothing bad would to it on his watch.  Berry would ensure of that.  Ripping his eyes away from the terrifying sight, he ran.  He ran down the street feeling a familiar stinging in his eye lights.  No.  No!  He wouldn’t cry!  That is what this author, this disgusting universe wanted.  He had survived losing his brother, he would survive this.  Not just survive, he would win this game!

 

Spinning around another corner he saw it.  That familiar orange pullover.  The thick smell of cigarette smoke.  Papyrus?  Another memory flooding back to him, he saw himself in a familiar scene, leaping into his brother’s arms.

 

But… this wasn’t HIS brother he remembered just in time.

 

The Sans in the alley, this was his brother.

 

… Perfect…  He not only was the stronger, more magically trained of them in this universe, but he was Sans’ brother.  Nothing would stop him from protecting his brother.  Not a guard and not a sword.  He would save this Sans.  From anything, no matter the cost.

 

Rushing in front of the surprised skeleton, Blue grabbed the front of the front of the pullover, yanking the taller down to his level.  As black irises stared into his own, the speech that Berry had planned, faded into nothing.  “PAPYRUS, YOUR BROTHER’S BEING KIDNAPPED! OKAY! BYE!” Immediately releasing the too-familiar cloth, he ran down the street that he had just came from.  It took only a second but he could hear the sound of echoing footsteps behind him.  This other Papyrus was just like his after all.  Risking everything to rescue his brother.  Berry began to summon his magic, feeling it tickle across his bones, cascading through his joints…

 

He prayed to the stars and the angel that this world did not end up like his world.  Dead, dusted, lifeless and alone…  It deserved better than that.

 

He teleported then, feeling the familiar yank of the shortcut.  Hiding in the trees outside of Snowdin he sighed in relief as he felt a loosening of something in the atmosphere.  Telling Papyrus about the other Sans’ predicament… it must have changed something.  Clicking a few buttons on his cell phone, he summoned the portal, and he stepped through.  He had a feeling that Beaver wouldn’t be much trouble anymore.

 

* * * * *

 

Error and Ink watched in astonishment as the tail of stars belonging to ‘Invasion’ flickered for a second and then dimmed.  As Berry came through they surrounded him, erupting into cheers and hugging him.

 

“y-Y-y-oU D-did it!” Error exclaimed, rubbing the top of his skull lightly.

 

“We never had any doubts!” Ink shot back, holding Berry in a deep and close hug.  Berry smiled as he felt Paperjam’s little soul buck against him. 

 

He could even feel his brother’s smile.  He had made him proud… he had saved someone else from suffering the same fate of him.  He would be taken seriously.  This was far more important than any position of the Royal Guards.  He felt…

 

There was a small ding on Error’s computer.  Ink, Error and Berry froze, turning to stare at the star-filled screen.  The beaver’s constellation flickered and then shone, more brilliant then before.  Before their very sockets, the starry trail of ‘Invasion’ flared to life again. There was some differences to them.  A couple stars had seemed to be burned out but there was still that dreaded path.  And as they watched, more stars flickered to life.

 

“WHAT DOES IT MEAN?  ERROR?” Berry asked, scared.  He should have known it was too easy of a fix.  Simply forcing that world’s Papyrus to step in?  What was he thinking?

 

“T-they m-M-made a n-n-New trail…”  Error said.  “Th-THE au-auth-or i-i-IS goi-GOING ah-ahead with the-THE-the story…”  Error turned back to the other skeletons.  “WE didn-DIDN’t sto-STop TH-them…”

 

Ink looked fearful.  This had never happened before.  Core!Frisk had said too that they were sure that if the one part of the storyline was ruined that they would give it up, let the two universes live in peace.

 

But obviously they weren’t counting on Beaver’s determination to continue through with this hell.

 

Berry stepped forward.  “Don’t look so glum guys.  You have me!  And I won’t quit until I know that the other me and his brother are safe and sound, safe from Beaver’s clutches!”

 

For all his brave words, he looked over at the tourtured star.  How many more times would he have to travel?  And would he help Ink and Error be successful in their quest?

 

And so their brave but rather fruitless quest began.  For ever plan and plot that Error, Ink and Berry discovered and foiled, the author always had a another leading to the same end point.  Berry becoming more and more determined that this Swap brotherly duo stay together, and Ink becoming further and further along in his pregnancy while Error worried over the both of them.

 

The author seemed content too, to play goddess from afar.  She toyed with them.  Sent them one way, and then another.  Kept them guessing to what her next scheme was.

 

And their endless games continued on until, at long last, Fell met the courageous threesome…

 

And Ink suffered for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! A busy beaver likes reading what you guys think!


End file.
